Salvation
by laurelsalexis
Summary: Fuck all that he finds himself enjoying it as much as he does. Nothing could stop him, could pull him away from the way his tongue laps at her every inch, as if he needs this to able to survive. No, nothing could stop this. Not even his wife.


**A/N: Prompt:** Robb/Ygritte, Jeyne W./Jon: Modern AU:Robb would be much more troubled about eating his brother's girlfriend's cunt if it wasn't because he knows Jon is currently fucking his wife. Written for the ASOIAF Kink Meme.

Robb has no idea how he had managed to get there. No, that's not entirely true. Not as he finds himself there with her, head buried between her legs as she moans, pushes his head further towards her cunt, giving him the direction he didn't need to eat her like he's never had anything so sweet in his life.

Fuck all that he finds himself enjoying it as much as he does. Nothing could stop him, could pull him away from the way his tongue laps at her every inch, as if he needs this to able to survive. No, nothing could stop this.

Not even his wife.

He never takes his wedding ring off when finds himself in the apartment that doesn't belong to him. He barely speaks most of the time. Only manages to grab her all too roughly, which she only has a comment about how much she enjoys it, before she's thrown down on the bed, clothing gone all too fast. It doesn't take long for her to start gripping at the sheets and him to have to hold her down with his hand. She's bruised a few times. Fair skin, red hair, it'd be a miracle if she didn't bruise.

It's not secret.

Just like it's no secret his wife is in their bed, having the ride of her life. He's doubtful that she removes her wedding ring.

Their vows feel empty now. Now as his tongue swipes over the clit of a woman who is not his wife. She pulls at his fiery red curls that remind him too much of his own, forcing herself closer to his mouth, all he wants is more. His tongue works like it never has before, each time he finds himself like this he's more and more eager, more and more talented at getting her off in record time.

Boy, does he want to get her off.

It's almost like it's turned into some sort of game. How fast can he get her off and get out of there before they get caught.

He knew he had an hour before he would need to leave. Jeyne was expecting him home and he couldn't show up late. She'd give him this look. He'd gotten better at making up excuses as to why his hair is mucked up, why his tie is just a little too crooked, why he's ten minutes later then he'd say he would be.

She's not stupid, he knows. He's all too aware.

Maybe they married too young.

Maybe they had mistaken sex for love.

Her cunt was like heaven to him. First one he ever found himself near. His cock had been all too responsive, he had desired her too much. His mother advised him against it.

He married her anyway.

Thoughts escape him as he heard the 'more' slipping from Ygritte's lips, her body writhing in a way that told Robb she was so close to coming undone.

That's why he pulls away.

She's pissed.

He loves it.

"You're brother's better than that." A comment made to rile Robb up. It works just as the mental image of Jon between her thighs comes to his mind.

He's not jealous. He doesn't love the woman beneath him. He just wants to be better than the one that he called brother.

Robb would feel worse, really, but no harm, no foul. He's not sure if Jon knows or if he even suspects. Ygritte always struck him as a girl who could keep going until she was raw, and even that he wasn't sure happened.

Robb knows though. Robb knows that even as his tongue slips inside of her, fully tasting something he swore he would daydream about, it's not his wife who is missing him. Not when she's riding the cock of Jon or maybe he bends her over? Robb tries not to think about it but he thinks about it anyway.

It's a mix between irritation and relief.

Relief because it gives Robb the chance to break free.

At first he had been hurt. Hurt that his wife would go to his own brother, hurt that his own brother would. That's how he sought her out in the first place.

Now there he lies. Not for the first time. Not for the last. Working her until she's falling apart for him. Lazily he allows for his tongue to linger, spelling out his name along her as if she'll forget who did this to her.

He looks up and he sees how utterly spent she is, red, panting, sweaty. Her thin tank clings to her like nothing else. One day he'll do more than eat her out. One day he'll let her mouth do something other than talk back to him.

A kiss is placed on her lips, letting her taste herself on him before he grabs his jacket and keys he set on the table.

He only lingers in the door way for a moment looking at a picture on the table. It's of him and Jon at their graduation. Happy. Such memories are best left in the past.

Instead he shuts the door behind him, walking down the stairs, in search of the cool winter air that will grace him when he walks outside.

Not before he finds himself walking past his brother. The two look at each other briefly. No words are exchanged.

All Robb can wonder is how fucked up things got.

Jon fucks Jeyne. Robb worships Ygritte's cunt.

There's no salvation.


End file.
